


SPERM DONT SLEEP

by Trashreads



Series: We're Home [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Let the sleeping sonny lie, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny, Usnavi is mentioned, chat fic, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: i.hear.plenty: omgchiledominicarican: omg





	SPERM DONT SLEEP

**Author's Note:**

> Carla- chiledominicarican  
> Daniela- i.hear.plenty  
> Sonny- sonshine

chiledominicarican: hey, dani?

chiledominicarican: do you think sonny has gotten....

  
chiledominicarican: "The Talk"?

  
i.hear.plenty: i dont know... i’ve never given it much thought?

  
i.hear.plenty: why do you ask?

  
chiledominicarican: well

  
chiledominicarican: he’s 18

  
i.hear.plenty: and?

  
chiledominicarican: he has a boyfriend.

  
i.hear.plenty: ??? i dont see youre point

  
chiledominicarican: do you think he knows how to...

  
chiledominicarican: ykno?

  
chiledominicarican: properly protect himself?

  
i.hear.plenty: ...

 

_i.hear.plenty added sonshine to the chat_

 

i.hear.plenty: USE A CONDoM

  
chiledominicarican: ARE YOu ON BIRTh CONtROL??

  
i.hear.plenty: DONT gEt pREGNANT

  
sonshine: ???

  
sonshine: its 3 am??

  
i.hear.plenty: SPERM DONT SLEEP

  
chiledominicarican: ^^^ DAMN STRAIGHT

  
sonshine: omg

  
sonshine: i get it

  
sonshine: dont have sex!!!

  
sonshine: can i sleep now??

  
i.hear.plenty: who gave you The Talk?

  
sonshine: snavi

  
i.hear.plenty: omg

  
chiledominicarican: omg

  
sonshine: omg let me sleep

  
chiledominicarican: k!! love you sonny!!!

  
i.hear.plenty: sweet dreams

sweetheart!! <3

  
sonshine: >:/


End file.
